Soar
by The Mocking J
Summary: "A long as I remain, only ruin awaits. But if I were gone..." Layton's words couldn't change Aurora's mind. But the Azran would not let their emissary fall... [Azran Legacy spoilers]


**[[_Yet another unneeded AU idea- but I'm adamant that this will remain a oneshot. I'm sorry for the dark theme, especially since Aurora is the focus._**

**Spoilers: _For Azran Legacy._**

**Set_: After Aurora fully regains her memories in the Nest. _**

**Disclaimer: _Yeah... no._]]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soar<strong>

Aurora remembered everything, clear as the cool breeze that whipped around her body. The eradication of the Azran Civilisation, their terrible Legacy left to a younger race, and who she really was... _what _she really was.

The memories had crept up on her since they had entered the Targent headquarters; cruel, compelling and consuming. She wished she could rip them from her mind to burn like the leaves of a book. But you couldn't burn memories; they could only be repressed. It wasn't until she unleashed the power of the Aura Stones did she realize there was no fighting her duty. But could she escape it?

"As long as I remain, only ruin awaits..." Slowly, clutching the accursed keystone to her chest, she moved closer to the edge. "But if I were gone..."

"That's not true!" Professor Layton's shout caused her to freeze for a moment, reconsider. "Even if you were to leave us now, it's too late. Events beyond our control are already in motion. The world is in great peril— your death will not change that now!"

Perhaps not, but she could still prolong the inevitable. She continued to stare at the clouded sky, unable to face her companions. During their adventure they had taken her in and treated her like one of their own. In return, she had bonded with each of them. That wasn't supposed to happen. The emissary's mission was too important. Golems didn't form attachments, golems didn't feel, golems didn't _love. _

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked Professor Layton, the Azran, and the world. Something shiny spilled from her eye. A teardrop. Emotion.

_No!_ Aurora thought defiantly. The Azran were _wrong_. Aurora loved them so much she would give up her life. If there was a chance her humans would survive...

She took another step.

"_Stop!"_ Professor Layton's voice sounded nearer now.

However, it was Luke who made her hesitate once more. "Please, Aurora! Stay with us!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to them at last. "Thank you all..."

_I love you._

Then she fell, backwards.

"NO!"

Before Aurora could even recall her own name, she had let go of Professor Layton's hand and fallen from a Targent airship. That had been an accident. She had been too bewildered to be afraid. Now though, visions of destruction propelled her forward; she was terrified for friends' sake.

The wind roared in her ears as she plummeted down, down to the streets below. It wasn't the great height that made Aurora shut her eyes. It was the terror on Professor Layton's face as he reached for her, too late.

_Would a drop of this size be strong enough to shatter a golem's heart? _

Through the dread, Aurora felt something stir deep within her. Was this... _Grief? _

No, it was instinct, long forgotten until today. Aurora gasped, opening her arms as she felt something burst from her back; white extensions of her body. _Wings. _They kept her aloft and intact, lifting her back up to the ledge.

How foolish she was to hope she could defy her creators. The Azran would not let their emissary fall, not before her task was complete.

Aurora didn't open her eyes until Professor Layton's arms were around her. "Are you alright, my dear?" She couldn't answer him. He could have jumped off the roof to catch her. Her negligence had endangered them even more.

Layton frowned when Professor Sycamore asked, "Do you still have the keystone?"

Stiffly, Aurora nodded. She still held the artefact against her heart in an icy grip. (Why hadn't she at least dropped it...?)

"Don't worry about that now," Emmy said, placing a hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

The adults were all avoiding the fact that she had grown _wings. _But Luke was too awed and relieved to care.

"Aurora," the boy breathed shakily. "You look like... like an angel."

The irony of his innocent description almost made Aurora weep. From what she had learnt of human culture, angels were often regarded as peace bringers. Aurora's kind would only bring about the end of their world. Still, she allowed Luke to hug her.

These wings were not a gift. They were a curse and a reminder from the Azran:

The emissary could not her avert her destiny.


End file.
